Remington 700
}} The Remington 700 is an American Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 12 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History Development of the Remington Model 700 began in 1962; after its release, it quickly became one of the most popular rifles in both hunting and military/law enforcement services. It was originally designed to be mass-produced. There are many different variants of the Remington 700 used for different purposes - being designed for civilian, police, or military service. The most well-known Remington 700 model that served in the US military and law enforcement is the Remington 40x. It is the base model for the M24-SWS series, the USMC (United States Marine Corps) custom sniper rifle, and the M40 series.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Model_700Wikipedia - Remingon Model 700 In-Game General Information The Remington 700 is the second sniper rifle unlocked. For its class, the R700's base damage statistics are on the lower end, however, like most sniper rifles, the R700 is capable of a one-shot-kill (1SK) with headshots at all distances. It also has a higher amount of bullet drop than other sniper rifles but despite real-life ballistics of the .308 Winchester round which the R700 fires, the R700 in-game has the same muzzle velocity as other snipers bar the AWS given its suppressor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ06880kw8g YouTube - R700 Long range gameplay The R700 has a higher rate of fire (RoF) than most snipers, at 40 RPM. Its magazine capacity is fair for its class, at 6+1 rounds - lower than the Intervention, but higher than the Mosin Nagant. Reload times are mixed, having a fast tactical reload but a much slower empty reload. The R700 has a rather short scope steady time, meaning users who tend to steady their scope often might find the R700 not as suited to a more traditional sniper role. Usage & Tactics The R700 is better suited for an offensive playstyle - the higher RoF than other sniper rifles allows gives a user an advantage at medium range over most of its class members. The higher RoF allows for faster follow-up shots, decent for aggressive sniper tactics. However, despite the faster follow-up shots, the less forgiving 1SK area compared to the likes of the Intervention or BFG means users must remain accurate with their shot placement, particularly in closer-ranged gunfights. It also requires a user has to have sharp reaction times, given the more aggressive playstyle the weapon suits. A user must be able to aim precisely at a target and kill them within a short amount of time. Given its better performance at medium range, optics such as the VCOG or ACOG are quite useful, as the lower magnification level of both optics compared to the default scope allows for a wider, field-of-view (FOV), as well as better peripheral vision in the case of the ACOG. The ACOG also decreases the aim-down-sights (ADS) time of the weapon, another benefit for mid-ranged combat. Regarding barrel attachments, the Flash Hider is worth considering, as it removes the muzzle flash omitted from the barrel, allowing for a clearer sight picture when performing follow-up shots. However, barrel attachments are not as paramount on the R700, as suppressors worsen the muzzle velocity and damage, and the Compensator or Muzzle Brake only offer little benefit. Grips also are not required, as they worsen the ADS time. It is recommended to equip a secondary weapon that is quick to switch to and can take down enemies with ease in close quarters combat (CQC), as all Snipers are disadvantaged in CQC given their slow firerate and worse hipfire. Pistols such as the G17 are versatile and viable weapons in such scenarios where a user has to switch to their secondary to deal with an incoming foe. Conclusion Overall, the R700 is a decent offensive sniper rifle, having a better RoF than most sniper rifles, allowing to be used a bit more aggressively than a traditional sniper, favoring medium-range engagements. However, it lacks the more generous damage models of other sniper rifles and requires good aim and reaction times, in order to get the most out of the weapon. Ultimately, the R700 is somewhat harder to use compared to other sniper rifles but offers a higher reward with its ability to kill multiple foes within a shorter time span. Pros & Cons Pros: * Fast RoF. * Fast tactical reload. * Above-average movement speed for its class. * Second highest total ammunition count in-class (second to the Mosin-Nagant, only by one bullet). * Fast ADS time for its class. * Above-average magazine capacity for its class. Cons: * Long empty reload time. * Relatively short steady time of four seconds. * Lower-than-average base damage for its class. * Shorter torso 1SK distance for its class. Trivia * The Remington 700's name is commonly shortened to R700. * In reality, the R700 model rifles weights 6-9 pounds depending on model, so its slower mobility speed compared to the Mosin Nagant or L115A3 in-game is unrealistic. * The R700 model in-game is that of the Model 700 Magpul. ** Although in-game the weapon has a 6-round box magazine, the Magpul model in real life only has a 5-round box magazine.https://www.remington.com/rifles/bolt-action/model-700/model-700-magul https://www.remington.com/rifles/bolt-action/model-700/model-700-magul https://www.remington.com/rifles/bolt-action/model-700/model-700-magul * Surprisingly, the R700 in-game has the same ballistics as the Intervention and the BFG 50 in-game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ06880kw8g YouTube - R700 Long range gameplay ** In real life this is not true: the R700 seen in-game fires the .308 Winchester round, whereas the Intervention and BFG 50 fire the .408 CheyTac and .50 BMG round respectively - each cartridge has different ballistics, the .308 Winchester having the worst of the three. * The R700's older firing sound in-game was the same as the Dragunov, M21, and M14's firing sound from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ** Its scope reticle is also the same as the sniper scope reticle seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * The R700's RoF used to be 45 RPM before being nerfed to 40 RPM. * In-game, the R700's stock is the same as the Remington 870's, however, in real life, most models can have a multitude of different stocks. * It is possible to spot and fire at the same, making the spotting animation stuck in place until the bolt is pulled. ** This is the same for other sniper rifles bar the BFG 50. * The Remington 700 got a new reload animation in the 1.0.3 update of the game. * The Remington 700 is capable of higher torso damage at long range than the Intervention, in spite of firing what would be considered a weaker bullet. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Remington Family